1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self light emitting display device and a method for driving self light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a display (display device) is used as a home display, the brightness of a screen displayed by the device is set high according to the home use environment. On the other hand, the brightness of the screen of a studio video monitor, a master monitor, a photograph monitor for checking photographs, and the like is set low because reproduction quality is more important than the brightness of a video image.
When a method in which an image is displayed while the brightness of the screen is set low in a self light emitting display such as an organic EL display is tried to be realized in a home display, a reference brightness of the device is set high, and a certain gain is set on a video signal in a dark environment to realize the method. For example, when the brightness can be one-half of a maximum brightness corresponding to a maximum input “1”, the gain is set to “0.5”. However, in this case, a color resolution of the input signal decreases to one-half.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-208241    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-151946